


Bland Cereal & Pregnancy Brain

by FromTheInsideOut



Series: 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo Prompt, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Life Pregnant Wife, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Haruhi is Haruhi. Blunt and forgetful. How will Mori feel about taking a trip without her?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Bland Cereal & Pregnancy Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of a prompt on my 100 Hits OHSHC Bingo board I am doing over on my Tumblr account (wichols). If you would like to join in on the fun and see what the bingo is all about head over and make some requests!

Light poured into the hallway from the kitchen with sounds of rustling papers filling the otherwise silent morning. Padding his way towards the light revealed a familiar scene. A smile crept across his face as he chuckled lightly at the mess on the kitchen table. He noticed that she had tossed and turned most of the night, which, was a pretty good indicator that her current caseload was a bit more challenging than usual. There was a case a couple of months ago that caused her many sleepless nights and early mornings. Her persistence paid off and she was able to wrap up the case within three months of the initial hearing.

“Good morning dear.”

“Hmm? Hold on one moment.” Haruhi’s eye scanned across the documents spread out on their kitchen table. “I know there just has to be something that I am missing.” She mumbled more so to herself than her waiting husband. 

“Haruhi?” Mori crossed the room grabbing her empty cup off the table. Settling himself in front of the coffee maker he proceeded to prepare the two cups. Glancing back he observed the unwavering determination written over her face and knew that he would be waiting for a while. 

Minutes ticked by as she switched from furious note-taking on a bright yellow legal pad to scrolling through some document pulled up on her laptop. Her attention was zeroed in and there was no stopping what she had already started hours ago.

Mori gathered some of the paperwork from their home office that was sent over yesterday and seated himself back in the kitchen. He flipped through various financial projections for the three new dojos that would open later that year in Singapore. Research indicated that there was an increasing need for highly trained bodyguards due to the increase of wealthy families moving to the island. 

A loud thud jolted his attention from the detailed spreadsheets. Glancing up he saw Haruhi’s forehead smashed against the table. “Rough case?”

‘Like you would not believe. Kyoya was not kidding when he said that this case would be hard to crack. The other side’s contracts are some of the most confusing paperwork I have ever had to read through. I have a law degree, am fluent in two languages, graduated at the top of my class, and I’m still struggling to understand what exactly I am looking for.”

“How long have you been staring at it this morning?” He questioned sympathetically.

“What time is it now?” Peering into her cup of now cooled coffee, she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relieve her growing migraine. 

“8:37.”

“Um, I think I finally rolled out of bed at 4 am… wait, make that 3 am. I guess I just couldn’t get settled last night.” Sighing, she stood up from the table stretching her stiffened limbs. Grabbing the cup of coffee and walking it back over to the sink pouring out the contents and placing it onto the top rack of the dishwasher.

“Have you asked for the time off yet?”

“Time off?”

“For the dojo grand openings in a couple of months.”

“Oh yeah! That! Well, you see. Uh.” She absentmindedly twisted a small lock of hair around her finger as her eyes search for something to eat in the fridge. “The one case ended and then Kyoya asked for help on this new case after that. Then something else came up and I was going to ask but it totally slipped my mind. You know how I get.” Closing the fridge door she wandered over to the pantry in search of something to satisfy her queasy stomach.

“Do you think you will have this case wrapped up by then?” He watched as she inspected the dry goods section of the pantry.

“I suppose so.” A satisfactory smile shot across her face as she plucked the container of flavorless cereal from the shelf. “Though judging by my calculations it won’t really matter. I’m not sure I would be allowed to travel with you to Singapore anyways.”

“Are you assuming that this case will take you more than seven months to finish? This will be the longest case yet if you are correct.” His eyes tracked her as moved throughout the kitchen preparing herself a light breakfast.

“Oh. It’s not the case I am worried about.” A flush of pink appeared on her cheeks. “I think they recommended that you don’t fly after a certain time.”

“They who? Your boss?” He questioned.

“No… the doctor.” Placing her bowl on the kitchen island she inspected her handy work. 

“Why would the doctor recommend that you not go on the trip to Singapore?”

Shoveling a heaping spoonful of riced cereal into her month she hummed contentedly. “Well, considering I will be a little over 36 weeks pregnant at the time of the trip she said that I should probably refrain from air travel.”

“Hn?” His head cocked slightly in confusion.

“Yeah he was going on about blood pressure dropping, going into labor on a plane, and then he said somethin-”

“Wait... Pregnant?” His mouth hung agape in shock.

“Yeah, I guess it was a couple of weeks ago I wasn’t feeling too great but shrugged it off thinking it was because of the case and my lack of sleep but then it wouldn’t go away. So, I went into the doctor. Turns out being pregnant makes you feel pretty awful.” She stated so matter of factly while scooping up another spoonful of her breakfast.

His eyes bounced from hers to the seemingly flat stomach. How could she forget to tell me something like that?

“Now I know what your thinking. Haruhi, how could you forget to tell me something like that? I know. I know. When I went to the doctor I just thought I had a weird virus or stomach bug. Then I found out I was pregnant I was equally shocked. But since I went on my lunch break I had to go back to work and act like nothing ever happened. I had just received the preliminary paperwork from Kyoya and busied my mind with it. I am so unbelievably sorry. Turns out another side effect is something they call ‘pregnancy brain’ and I think I’ll just blame the me forgetting to tell you part on that. You’re not are you mad?” Hesitantly she met his gaze. Moments of silence ticked by like small eternities swirling around the cosmos.

“Mad? How could I be mad!? You’re pregnant!” The chair skittered across the floor as he swept her up into his arms. While holding her close his body began to tremble. His mind was racing with the chaos of a thousand thoughts. But the one thought that ruled over them all was the insurmountable love that he had for her. His voice echoed a chorus of ‘I love yous’ as he peppered her body with passionate kisses seasoned with salty tears.


End file.
